republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Party-Russian Time
Liberal Party-Russian Time is a Alodian Political party with the Russian minority Interest, led by Thai-Norwegian Model and John Legend's Wife Chrissy Teigen, It Affiliated by the Honesto Party. RUSSIAN TIME announce 2014 line up Reigning GP2 Champions confirm Mitch Evans and Artem Markelov RUSSIAN TIME have announced today that Mitch Evans and Artem Markelov will complete their 2014 line up. Current team Champions have also confirmed that they will be operated by the management from iSport International that took the GP2 crown in 2007 with Timo Glock. Nineteen year old Mitch Evans joins the Russian squad for his second season in the Series. The New Zealander graduated to GP2 last season following his title in the sister Series GP3. In his rookie season, Evans scored four podiums, including two in Monaco. Russian Artem Markelov will enjoy his first season in GP2. In 2013, he finished second in ATS Formel 3. He tested all three days with RUSSIAN TIME in Abu Dhabi during the Series post-season testing. DINO ZAMPARELLI SECOND DRIVER ANNOUNCED AT FRENCH SQUAD Hot on the heels of announcing an exciting new driver in Alex Fontana, the ART Grand Prix team is now pleased to announce his new teammate for the upcoming 2014 GP3 Series, Bristol Sport’s Dino Zamparelli. ART Grand Prix is eager to begin its new partnership with Bristol Sport** and the talented English driver as they lay the foundations for what will be an important season where the aim is to fight for a fifth consecutive title. At just 21 years of age, Zamperelli is already equipped with a long and illustrious resume in motor racing after spending the last seven years behind the wheel in various championships. The list includes a full season in GP3 in 2013, two podium finishes in the illustrious F2 championship as well as taking championship glory on two occasions, once in the Ginetta Junior championship and once in the F.Renault BARC series. Dino Zamparelli commented: “Obviously, I’m really excited to sign with ART Grand Prix as it’s a team with a lot of history. Four titles in a row in the team’s championship, two out of four possible in the drivers’ championship speaks for itself. I’m looking forward to my second season in the GP3 Series and to be working with ART Grand Prix because one thing is certain: I can learn a great deal with this team. My aim is to understand as quickly as possible how the team operates and to get the best out of the car, the team and my skills. Another good thing is that I know most of the circuits and that knowledge will help me come to grips with this new environment. My aim is simple, to go out and win as many races as possible.” Frédéric Vasseur said: “Despite his young age, Dino has had extensive experience in motorsport, making his debut at just 15 years. His record is already very full with two titles and many victories. Therefore Dino has the profile that ART Grand Prix is looking for in a driver for their fifth season in GP3. In 2014, we will fight to keep our title and Dino has all the qualities to help enrich us and our record in a championship that has become a must on the international scene.” On Zamparelli’s signing with the new team, Martin Griffiths (Chairman, Bristol Sport) commented: “It is fantastic news for Dino to have signed with ART Grand Prix. They are THE team to be with and we hope it will help him achieve his true potential. Backing sportspeople like Dino is exactly what Bristol Sport is about. Giving people the opportunity to participate in sport to the very best of their ability.” ** Dino Zamparelli is sponsored by Bristol Sport, which is part of the stable of sports companies owned by Stephen Lansdown. ART Grand Prix Press Release PREMA Powerteam and Nicholas LATIFI together in the 2014 FIA F3 European Championship Prema Powerteam is glad to announce the agreement reached with Nicholas Latifi for the 2014 FIA F.3 European Championship. The 18-year-old Canadian racer already entered the European competition last season after running in the F.3 Italia series in 2012, and he set himself apart as one of the most interesting rookies of the season. While last year he drove with a Volkswagen powerplant, Latifi has just moved to the Mercedes camp but showed great skills straight out of the box in winter testing. René Rosin – Team manager “Latifi is definitely a very interesting prospect and we kept a close eye on him as a rival in 2013. Despite being a rookie, he showed no reverential awe and it was this kind of fighting spirit that convinced us to have him in our team. We will provide him with all the support he needs to grow up even further. I’m sure he will stay in the top rows of the grid in qualifying and to fight at the front on Race Day.” Nicholas Latifi: "I’m very excited to be joining Prema for the 2014 season. I enjoyed some positive days of winter testing with them and felt comfortable in their working environment. Next year is a very important year for me and I’m confident that with the experience and knowledge of the team, combined with my abilities, we will be consistently challenging up at the front." List .]] .]] .]] .]] # Chrissy Teigen (Крисый Тэиджэн, Viktoriya Semenova) # Mitch Evans (Мич Еванз, Dimitri Ivanov) # Brandi Glanville (Бранди Гланвил, Alexandra Vasileva) # Artem Markelov (Артэм Маркэлов) # Emily DiDonato (Емилый Дидонато, Natalya Fedorova) # Dino Zamparelli (Дино Зампарэли, Adrik Zakharov) # Hannah Davis (Хана Дэйвис, Valentina Bogdanova) # Nicholas Latifi (Николас Латифи, Nicolai Nikolaev) # Anne Vyalitsyna (Ан Выялитсыйна) # Óscar Tunjo (Оскар Танджо, Adrik Stepanov) # Anastasia Ashley (Анастасия Ашлый, Natalya Vasileva) # André Falkenhaug (Андрэ Фалкэнhауг, Andrei Aleksandrov) # Sara Sampaio (Сара Сампаыо, Alexandra Smirnova) # Robert Helling (Робэрт Hэллынг, Grigori Ivanov) # Gigi Hadid (Гыгы Hадыд, Viktoriya Mikhailova) # Marius Johann Nakken (Марыус Jоhанн Наккэн, Adrik Bogdanov) # Lily Aldridge (Лилый Алдрыджn, Natalya Grigoreva) # Danilo Estrela (Даныло Эстрэла, Andrei Stepanov) # Alanis Morissette {Аланис Морисит, Alexandra Dmitrieva) # Matt Parry (Мат Перый, Anton Petrov) # Nina Agdal (Нина Агдал, Valentina Bogdanov) # Simon Gachet (Симон Гачэт, Anton Vasilev) # Kerry Katona (Кэрый Катона, Viktoriya Kyznetsov) # Darius Oskoui (Дариус Оскуи, Adrik Sokolov) # Elizabeth Estensen (Елизабэс Естэнсон, Anzhelika Stepanova) # James Allen (Джемз Алэн, Alexei Aleksandrov) # Miranda Howard (Миранда Ховард, Tatiana Zakharova) # Parth Ghorpade (Парс Гхорпейд, Adrik Grigorev) # Hannah Yelland (Хана Еланд, Valentina Aleksandrova) # Aston Merrygold (Астон Мэрыйголд, Anton Smirnov) # Nikita Mazepin (Никита Мазэпин) # Mario Falcone (Марио Фалкон, Adrik Vasilev) # Amir Khan (Амр Хан, Vladimir Mikhailov) Category:Political parties in Alodia Category:Setiptonist parties